1. Technical Field
The invention relates to load support structures. In particular, the invention relates to suspended pixelated seating structures.
2. Related Art
Most people spend a significant amount of time sitting each day. Inadequate support can result in reduced productivity, body fatigue, or even adverse health conditions such as chronic back pain. Extensive resources have been devoted to research and development of chairs, benches, mattresses, sofas, and other load support structures.
In the past, for example, chairs have encompassed designs ranging from cushions to more complex combinations of individual load bearing elements. These past designs have improved the general comfort level provided by seating structures, including providing form fitting comfort for a user's general body shape. Some discomfort, however, may still arise even from the improved seating structures. For example, a seating structure, though tuned to conform to a wide variety of general body shapes, may resist conforming to a protruding wallet, butt bone, or other local irregularity in body shape. This may result in discomfort as the seating structure presses the wallet or other body shape irregularity up into the seated person's backside.
Thus, while some progress has been made in providing comfortable seating structures, there remains a need for improved seating structures tuned to fit and conform to a wide range of body shapes and sizes.